Electronic component package technology is a type of package technology for electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), for example, amain board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impacts, and is distinguished from a technology for simply embedding an electronic component in a printed circuit board, for example, an interposer board.
Recently, one of the main trends in developing technology associated with electronic components is to decrease a size of components. Therefore, in a package field, in accordance with an increase in demand for small sized electronic components, or the like, a package having a large number of pins while having a small size has been demanded. In accordance with the technical demand as described above, recently, a pattern and a via of a redistribution layer performing a redistribution function of the electronic component have been finely formed.
Recently, in package technology, the reliability of vias of the redistribution layer has come to prominence. In a case in which a via of a redistribution layer, introduced for redistribution of the electronic component, is exposed to a severe conditions, interfacial delamination or cracks may occur in the via. Therefore, there is a need to significantly decrease defects caused by interfacial delamination or cracks by changing a design of the via, or the like, to significantly decrease heat stress applied to the via.